


High School Convos

by Tando



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, High School, Random - Freeform, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tando/pseuds/Tando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various conversations, both real and fictional, of high schoolers pondering, life, school, the world, and other such topics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. English

James, a tall, slender sophomore in his soccer uniform scans his online study guide. His feet rest on the metal book rack of the desk in front of him, his back leaned against the blue plastic chair.

“Alright children, five more minutes to study before we take our vocab quiz!” Mr. Greco, the teacher, announces.

Sitting next to him, Marco, a shorter boy with braces and scruffy black hair, leans in and asks, “Hey, hey James, what’s an onomatopoeia?”

James tilts his head over, flipping his hair to move the bangs from his bowl cut away from his face, and realizes that Marco’s computer is turned to a League of Legends livestream, “Dude, did you forget to do your study guide-”

“Hey, fuck you man! I was...I was busy, you know?” Marco slams into the back of his chair.

Taking pity on him, James whispers, “Onomatopoeia is when a word is used to represent a sound, just like how you just slammed into your chair. Word sounds like the action.”

Marco sighs, “Man...how the hell do you learn this stuff?”

“Because I do my goddamn work...also, because I watch Batman with my dad,” he explains.

Marco stands up straight, pulling down his oversized blue sweatshirt, “Batman? What does Batman have to do with English?”

“You know, the old Adam West Batman TV show? It’s my dad’s favorite show...anyway, whenever someone gets punched, there’s this like...big sound, and an onomatopoeia pops onscreen. I don’t know how to explain it…”

Marco raises an eyebrow, “The Adam West show? Dude, how old is your dad?”

James shrugs, “...mid...sixties…”

“Woah, your dad’s old! My dad’s only thirty-five!” he gawks, surprised.

“What? My parents just...married late. They wanted to focus on their careers when they were young, I doubt they even thought about having me until way down the line,” James reasons, tapping his right foot, stretching the rubber in his soccer cleat.

Marco laughs, “‘When they were young’? You mean like, in the ‘50s? Ha!”

“Well, with how young your parents had you, they must have been friggin...teenaged parents!” James counters.

“They were not teenaged parents! I least I don’t got dinosaurs for parents!” Marco snaps with a competitive anger.

James scrunches his lips, and leans further back into his chair, “You know, sometimes I do wish I had younger parents. They don’t understand new stuff like the internet, or smartphones...hell, I love my parents, but sometimes they can be...kind of...homophobic.”

“Yeah, my parents are kind of homophobic too,” Marco confesses, “like, if my dad wears a shirt that’s too tight, my mom’ll be like: that shirt’s so gay.”

He turns to Marco, “Ha, and I thought I had the old parents.”

Marco shakes his head, “No, I think it has to do with when they grew up. You look at those old action movies and it’s all straight white guys with bigass guns.”

“Dude...that’s action movies now,” James points out.

“True, true. But they were like...a bigger deal back then. I don’t know, I guess it sort of just, reflects the times,” Marco shrugs.

“Alright class, devices away, let’s start our quiz!” Mr. Greco calls out.

James slams his laptop down, “Goddammit Marco, now I didn’t study! You were distracting me!”

Marco replies with a wheezing laughter, and after a few moments, James joins in. They both laugh until the teacher turns around toward them, and they straighten up, giving innocent looks as James coughs.

 


	2. World History

Under her large textbook, Vivian hides a piece of paper. Whenever the teacher’s not looking, the girl with long black hair and small, sharp features scribbles something down onto it.

Eddie, a lax boy with a crew cut and a Ed Hardy t-shirt, leans over to her, “Hey Viv, whatcha doing?”

She turns to him, her movements graceful yet constrained. She gives a guilty smile, light reflecting off of her black rectangular glasses, “Shh...I didn’t do my Trigonometry homework. It’s due next class.”

“Oh, Trig? Is that hard? I’m taking it next year,” Eddie asks.

“It’s...sort of hard. Depends on which teacher you get,” Vivian informs him.

Eddie crosses his arms, hair having only just started to grow there, “Why can’t all the Trig classes be consistent? Like, if you have Mr. Moe, you know you’re going to get an A, but if you get Ms. Vaughn, who doesn’t even let you use a freaking calculator, you’re royally fucked!”

Finishing up her trig homework, Vivian tucks the paper into her textbook, “I agree, there should be at least some standards in place for how teachers instruct.”

“Yeah, but like, people learn in differently so having only one teaching method might not be the greatest idea,” Eddie points out.

“True...but how would you accommodate everyone’s learning methods all at once?” she questions.

He scratches his chin, which houses coarse black speckles of hair, “Well I mean, the internet’s a thing. You can find anything on the internet.”

Vivian glances up, pondering his statement, “Well, I mean...not everything-”

Eddie slams his hands onto his desk, “Everything,”

He pulls back his hands, and adjusts his body posture, “I’ve always wondered why we don’t use online stuff more in school. Like, I think I’ve learned more watching Crash Course than from any teacher I’ve ever known.”

“Oh, I love Crash Course. I always watch it for help in Physics class,” Vivian chimes in.

“I do too! But what bothers me is that we waste our time in class when we could learn all of this stuff on the internet! And half of this shit we’re not going to even remember before finals come around,” Eddie gripes.

Vivian flips her hair, her ponytail flipping along with it, “Well, we wouldn’t learn anything without school, would we?”

Imitating her soft-spoken, formal tone, Eddie mockingly assumes her mannerisms, “That’s quite the pessimistic view you have there.”

Giggling, Vivian covers her mouth in embarrassment, “Yeah...I guess you’re right. But, you’ve seen the jocks at school. Would you really think they’d be interested in anything at all if it weren’t for school?”

“Don’t diss the jocks Viv, there are good ones like James, Mike, and Maxwell. It’s not like the ‘80s where jocks would, I don’t know...hang people on the flagpole by their underwear,” Eddie points out.

Vivian pauses for a moment, “...I think that only ever happened in movies.”

He flails his hands around, “Well, art reflects life, okay! Gosh…”

The school bell rings, and the class gets up to leave. Vivian waves to Eddie as they part way, her Trig homework in one hand.

 


	3. Lunch

Adam, a baby-faced student with stylish glasses and prickly black hair, walks into the main office where a large banner hangs over the top: “Winter Ball Tickets Sold Here!”. No one is behind the desk, so Adam sticks his hands into the pockets of his white sweatshirt, and waits for someone to arrive.

Juliet, holding a single slip of paper, walks in.

“No one working the office?” she asks, parking her short stature next to him.

He shakes his head, “Yeah, they’re probably just coming back from lunch. You’re ordering Winter Ball tickets too?”

She shakes her head, “No. Just dropping off Mr. Callahan’s attendance sheet. I was thinking about going though...but I don't have a date.”

“Psh...you don't need a date, just go with friends,” Adam waves off.

“Easy for you to say. You have a date,” Juliet counters.

He rolls his head around, “Yes, but it isn’t that different from going with a friend or a group. We’ll still be mingling around, talking to friends. And besides, going with one of those forced dates is so stupid. You spend the whole night with someone you hardly know, and it’s just awkward.”

She nods, “Yeah, but it’s still a dance. Like, last year I went to Homecoming with some friends and it was all couples making out to white pop top 100 songs.”

“Well...yeah, couples are always going to be attending the dances. And the music isn’t always the best. Like at last year’s prom, the slow dance was to Sam Smith’s “I Know I’m Not the Only One”. Good song, but damn was it awkward for any couples there,” Adam laughs.

Juliet groans, “Oh my gosh, I hate the music they play at dances. I mean, it's not as bad as when we were in middle school and they were basically playing Radio Disney’s Greatest Hits on repeat, but still. I wanna hear some Panic! at the Disco and Fall Out Boy-”

“Oh my god, I love Panic! at the Disco!” Adam interrupts with a burst of excitement, “What else would we play?”

“Hmm...no Ed Sheeran,” she adds.

His jaw drops, “No, I love Ed Sheeran-”

“He’s overrated,” Juliet counters, crossing her arms.

Adam crosses his arms in turn, imitating her voice and posture, “You’re overrated.”

She lowers her arms and chuckles, “Hmph, I guess that’s why school dances always play whatever the top 100 songs are. Most people have different music tastes.”

“Yeah, and it’d be kind of weird if one song they’re playing Jpop and the next they’re playing classic rock,” he chimes in.

Juliet raises an eyebrow, “Who at our school listens to classic rock?”

“It’s not as uncommon as you’d think. I see what people are listening to on Spotify,” Adam retorts.

A teacher comes out from one of the office doors behind the desk of the main office, “Sorry to keep you waiting. You two buying Winter Ball tickets?”

“Just him,” Juliet gestures to Adam, “I’m just dropping off Mr. Callahan’s attendance sheet.”

She places the piece of paper on the desk while Adam gets out his wallet. After waving goodbye to him, Juliet walks out of the room.


End file.
